figureskatingfandomcom-20200216-history
Tanith Belbin
Tanith Jessica Louise Belbin (born July 11, 1984 in ) is a Canadian-American . Though she holds , she competes for the United States and has competed for the U.S. since she began skating with in 1998. With Agosto, Belbin is the , three time (2004-2006), and five-time (2004-2008). Personal life Tanith Belbin was born in and raised in , . She lived and trained in for many years, but is currently training in Pennsylvania. Belbin's mother is a costume designer and she makes some of Belbin's costumes. Career Tanith Belbin competed as a and ice dancer in Canada before concentrating completely on ice dancing. She was introduced to ice dancing by and competed with as an ice dancer and as a pair skater in Canada. She did not compete internationally with them. Unable to find a good dance partner in Canada, Belbin moved to in 1998, where she was partnered with by their coach . They had early success, winning the bronze at the in their first competitive season. Belbin and Agosto qualified for the by placing second at U.S. championships, but were not able to go because Belbin was not an American citizen. Because Belbin started the citizenship process before new rules went into effect, her citizenship would not have been completed before 2007. Belbin and Agosto, therefore, focused more on Nationals and Worlds, winning Nationals four times, and earning the silver at Worlds going into the Olympics. Fans of Belbin and Agosto wrote letters and signed petitions asking for a special act of Congress to let Belbin become a citizen in time for her to compete at the , where many believed they could medal. This was a controversial move. The mother of fellow American ice dancer believed that it was unfair to bend the requirements for US citizenship for Belbin, when so many other "aliens of extraordinary ability" were denied expedited citizenship. Supporters pointed out that the U.S. had three dance team spots at the Olympics only because Belbin and Agosto had earned the third spot by medalling at the 2005 World Championships. Had they not, the U.S. would have had only two spots. By this logic, Belbin and Agosto had earned their own spots. However, by a special act of Congress sponsored by Senator Carl Levin (D-MI) that passed on December 28, 2005, which signed on December 31, 2005, Belbin became a , making her able to compete for the United States at the . In January 2006, the pair won their third consecutive and qualified for the Olympics. Maxim Zavozin, who was half of the 2005 Junior World Champion team of Matthews and Zavozin, also became a U.S. citizen through this special act. At the , Belbin and Agosto won the silver medal in ice dancing, the highest Olympic result of any American team in the discipline, and the first American ice dancers to win an Olympic medal in 30 years. They went on to win the bronze at Worlds. For the 2007-2008 season, Belbin and Agosto began with first place finishes at both Skate America and Cup of China which qualified them for the Grand Prix Final, where they placed second. They won their 5th national title and then placed 4th at the 2008 Worlds after a fall by Belbin in the Compulsory Dance. Belbin and Agosto were regular cast members of the tour from 2004 until COI went out of business following the 2007 season. They were guest stars on part of the 2008 Stars on Ice tour. Following the 2007-2008 season, Belbin and Agosto left , who had coached them for their entire partnership, and began working with the married coaching team of and in Aston, . Belbin and Agosto began the 2008-2009 season at the and , winning silver at both competitions. They withdrew from the after the original dance due to a back injury to Agosto. They withdrew from the before the event began to due Agosto's injury. Programs Competitive highlights (with Agosto) Post-2004 * WD = Withdrew Pre-2004 *J = Junior level (with Barrucco) * N = Novice level References External links *Official web site *Belbin's U.S. Olympic Team bio * *Care to Ice Dance? - Belbin & Agosto Category:American figure skaters Category:Canadian figure skaters